And So Baby Makes Three
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: A story about Burke and Cristina and how their little daughter came into the world. BURKETINA FLUFF! COMPLETED 12-09-09
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing please don't sue, you know the drill.

**Summary:** Okay so as I mentioned in chapter three of McBaby=Happily Ever After? This is a story about  
Burketina and how their little daughter Jaearah came into the world. I know that she has a weird name and she's going to have an even weirder middle name but both names are very original, so just go with it. And the way Cristina thought of the names is going to be the same way that I thought of them so yeah.

**A/N:** Hope its okay and I hope you like it! Any ideas, complaints or compliments are greatly appreciated and I will try to improve (if I can) if you tell me_ how_ I can improve. Anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling, here it is!

**Chapter 1**

"If you think you're getting any, think again," said Cristina, "I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not in the mood either," Burke replied.

"Good," answered Cristina, "What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Burke, "I just haven't seen you all day,"

"Burke," Cristina said, turning on her side to face him, hating to disappoint him after such a great surgery, "I'm pregnant."

*+*+*+*

"Well what are we going to do?" Burke asked, sitting next to Cristina on the bunk bed in the on-call room.

"I don't know, Burke!" she snapped.

"Well do you want..." Burke started

"I don't know," she cut him off, a little softer this time, "I can't... I can't…"

"Shh.. Burke whispered and hugged her, letting her sob against his chest, "Its okay, its okay," he whispered, kissing her on the head and holding her tighter.

"How do you know, Burke? How do you know it's doing to be okay?!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him and standing up, "I'm an intern! You're an attending! I'm not switching to the vagina squad and spending precious surgery time changing diapers!" she yelled, "I'm not ready to have a baby!"

"Well what are you going to do?! Get rid of it?!" Burke yelled back at her.

She looked at the floor guiltily.

"You were going to get rid of it?! What, just dispose of our child like a piece of garbage?!" He exclaimed.

"It's not even a child yet! It's barely even a jelly bean!" She shot back.

"It doesn't matter! It has a heart! It is _living_!" He spat back at her.

"I don't know what to do, Burke!" She whispered, "You have to help me, I can not do this alone," She pleaded.

"Okay, hey, we may not be ready for this but we can do this! We have to do this … together," Burke comforted her, letting her sit on his lap and brushing away her tears to kiss her, holding her tight.

"Okay, we're having a baby," Cristina said, not as stone cold as usual. _Stupid hormones!_ She thought.

_If stone cold turns into happy when she's pregnant, imagine her bitchiness doubled, _Burke thought, dreading her mood swings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing so please don't sue, you know the drill.

**Chapter 2**

"_And then he goes and gets me pregnant," Cristina tells drunk Mer while sitting in the bathtub. _

"_With the stupid boy penis..." Mer added, proving her drunken theory that boys are indeed stupid._

"_Convinces me to keep it," Cristina continues, "Now I'm getting hormone surges! And I have to pee every five minutes," She says, "It doesn't help talking about it," Cristina finishes as she heaves her pregnant self out of the tub to pee. _

Cristina smiles as she thinks back to that night, sitting in her and burke's bed, her laptop sitting on her nearly nine-month pregnant belly. She was picking out stuff for their baby. Pink and fluffy cuteness really wasn't her style. But Mer had told her not to be negative about becoming a mother. She had already picked out a mahogany crib which had been delivered and assembled in the corner of her and Burke's room.

'Mama' Burke had bought the baby some blankets and quilts for the crib, along with some clothes.

*+*+*+*

Cristina and Burke had a new code. 793 was the number that Burke was paged with whenever anything 'baby-related' happened. It was the same number Cristina had used when it was 3am, Burke was in surgery and all she wanted was a pint of Ben & Jerry's choc-caramel ice cream.

*+*+*+*

Cristina giggled. She had an empty Sprite can on her gignormeous belly. It moved whenever the baby kicked. She had been enjoying her habit for a good half-hour.

When the baby kicked the next time, a sharp pain ripped through her stomach. She stopped what she was doing and got a drink of water. She put her feet up and watched _Bionic Woman_, trying to relax.

About ten minutes later, an identical pain rippled through her. She paged Burke and put her dishes in the sink. As the plastic cup clattered into the sink, yet another pain made her double over. Then a small splash came from beneath her. Her water had just broken.

Burke had not yet answered his page and Cristina thought of all the people who could help her. George and Callie were on a mini-break, Izzie and Alex were working double shifts to make up for everybody being away. Mer was the only one at home.

She picked up the phone and dialed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… please don't sue… you know the drill…

**Chapter 3**

"Hello?" Mer asked, angry to be woken up on her day off.

"Mer, it's me," Cristina said, breathing heavily, "In labor… Burke's not here. AAAHH!!" she screamed through another contraction, dropping the phone on the floor and beginning to sob.

Mer hung up her phone and got in her car, racing to Cristina's at practically 100 miles per hour. She was there in a matter of 5 minutes. She used her key to let herself in.

"Cristina?! CRISTINA!!" She yelled.

"In here!" Cristina yelled back from the bedroom. She waddled around the room, collecting things to take to the hospital, the one thing she had forgotten to do. She zipped up the bag, anything she forgot, Burke would come back to get later.

"Cris, come on, lets get to the hospital, I don't want my first solo surgery to be delivering a baby in the middle of your lounge room!" Mer yelled.

"Okay.. Okay… ah… ah… OOOWWW!!!" Cristina yelled, clutching her stomach through another contraction.

*+*+*

Mer drove to the hospital at full speed with Cristina screaming next to her; "BURKE! Where the hell are you?! Answer your freaking phone!" she shouted into her cell.

"Cristina, calm down, we'll find him," Mer comforted her as they pulled into the emergency car park of Seattle Grace Hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Mer got Cristina to neonatal and into a labor and delivery room, paging Addison as they passed the nurses' station.

"She's eight centimeters; it's too late for an epidural. So it's going to have to be natural and painful, okay Cristina?" Addison informed them after examining Cristina.

Meredith was sitting next to Cristina in her Dartmouth t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was a mess, quickly tied back when she left for Cristina's. Cristina was in the stirrups, sweating. Cristina squeezed Mer's hand through another contraction.

"Okay Cris, just breath!" Mer yelled through Cristina's screaming, "Okay, Cristi- I'm a surgeon Cristina, I need my hand! " She yelled.

"Okay, Cristina?! Listen to me! I'm going to get Burke, okay?"Mer told Cristina as the contraction passed.

"Okay but hurry up!" Cristina replied as Mer ran out of the room.

Mer checked to OR board and ran to OR 3. Burke was scrubbing out when Mer ran in.

"Preston Xavier Burke! Your girlfriend is giving birth to your child! Where the hell are you?! Get your ass to her side!" Mer spat at him.

Burke dropped the soap and bolted off to neonatal.

"Burke!" Cristina yelled when he got there, "Where the **hell** have you been?!"

"Its okay baby, I'm here now," He said, sitting by her side and taking her hand. He brushed away her hair and kissed her.

"Just in time, Preston! Cristina's at ten centimeters, it's time to start pushing!" Addison exclaimed gleefully.

_You're not the one who has to push a kid the size of a watermelon out of you!_ Cristina thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After about half an hour of intense pain, screaming and Burke's bones nearly breaking, Baby Girl Burke-Yang was bought into the world.

"She's beautiful!" Izzie cooed later that day.

"What's her name?" Mer asked, looking over at her newborn god daughter while sitting in Derek's lap in a seat next to the hospital bed.

"Well, we haven't actually discussed it yet, Cristina?" Burked looked expectantly at his girlfriend and daughter embraced in a cuddle.

"Well, just before I went into labor, I was watching  
_Bionic Woman_, the new one, and there's this couple, Jae and Sarah," Cristina said, looking around at everybody's reaction.

"Sarah?" Burke guessed.

"I wasn't done," Cristina glared at him, "I was killing time trying to think of a couple name for Jae and Sarah, you know how Monica and Chandler on _Friends_ are Mondler?" She said, grinning at everybody's inpatient faces, "And I thought of _Jaearah_?" She looked up at Burke.

"Very… unique, but beautiful," Burke said, stroking his daughter's dark hair, identical to her mother's, "Jaearah," he confirmed.

"What about her middle name?" Derek asked, smiling at the happy family.

"What about Jane, after my mother?" Burke asked hopefully, knowing Cristina hated his Mama.

"Too many J's," Cristina replied, but really she didn't want to name her daughter after the woman who called her selfish, racist and ungrateful.

"I thought about naming her after my best friend," Cristina told him.

"Meredith?" He guessed again. Izzie gasped and looked upset.

"No, not Meredith," Cristina continued, looking at Izzie, and Mer who had the same reaction as Izzie, "And not Izzie," She said, looking at Mer, "Both of them," She looked at her daughter, "A combination, just like her first name; Merebelle" She suggested.

"Jaearah Merebelle Burke-Yang," Mer confirmed and everybody nodded in acceptance.

"How about just Burke?" Preston asked, reaching into the pocket of his scrub pants.

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dun…. Cliffhanger! You all know what's gonna happen but I wanted to write it anyway!!

READ, LOVE, **REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm hoping to get this story closer to an end by the time my school holidays are finished. Enjoy! **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT?!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Cristina, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Burke asked, showing Cristina a simple but exquisite 8 carat diamond ring.

"Yes," Cristina whispered with tears in her eyes. Now Cristina was definatley NOT an emotional person, not since her dad died. But she had just had a baby and her hormones were completely haywire.

Everybody smiled at them as the happy family shared a cuddle, Burke leaning down to give Cristina a quick kiss.

*+*+*+*

"This is your home, Jaearah," Cristina told her tiny little daughter when she and Burk took Jaearah home from the hospital. Burke dumped Cristina and Jaearah's junk on the bench and joined them in the bedroom where Cristina was laying their daughter into her crib.

Burke had his arm around Cristina's shoulders and Cristina was cuddled tightly into the embrace as the newly engaged couple looked down at their daughter. She had darkly tanned skin, a few shades lighter than her father and a few shades darker than her mother and was already showing signs of her mother's unruly hair. As her eyes slowly drifted shut, she gave her parents a glimpse of her big dark brown eyes that were sure to get her anything she wanted.

"We did well, didn't we?" Burke whispered to Cristina.

"Yeah, we did great," Cristina replied as Burke planted a kiss on her forehead.

*+*+*+*

Preston Burke entered the house a week later after a long shift at the hospital. When he entered the bedroom, a smile spread over his face. Jaearah was sleeping soundly on the bed, her mother sprawled out next to her. Cristina's usually wild hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her usually hardened expression had disappeared, instead replaced with an absent minded smile.

Burke smiled at the sight. The two most important people in his life were right in front of him. He carefully picked up his daughter and laid her in her crib. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning his attention to his fiance`. He slowly draped the blankets over her before climbing into bed himself, turning off the bedside lamp and cuddling up to Cristina. All was peaceful until Jaearah's soft cries filled the room.

Cristina let out a loud groan as her daughter's wails jolted her into consciousness. Burke was snoring beside her. _He must have had a long night_, Cristina thought. Great.

Cristina forced herself out of bed with a sigh, straightening herself up as she made her way over to the crib in the corner of the room.

"Shh, baby, it's okay, mommy's here," She whispered to the tiny bundle in her arms. Jaearah let out a small coo and snuggled into her mother's embrace. "Good girl," Cristina whispered, placing a hiss atop her daughter's head. Cristina made her way into the kitchen, warming up a baby bottle in the dark.

Cristina sat cross-legged on the couch in the dark as Jaearah guzzled down her bottle. When the bottle was empty, Cristina trudged back into the bedroom, getting back into bed, Jaearah asleep In her arms. The small family fell asleep, Jaearah in the middle, absorbing the warmth from her parents.

**Read, love, REVIEW!!! I'll try to get some more posted in a few days. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I admit it! I SUCK at updating!! I'm trying.. Here's the next chapter- enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

The loud chime of the doorbell woke both Cristina and Jaearah up on morning three weeks later. Burke was long gone, called into the hospital for an early emergency surgery. _That's always the way_, Cristina had thought when she'd heard her fiance` bustling around in the kitchen in the early hours of that morning.

Cristina took her wailing daughter out of her crib, bundling her close as she made for the kitchen. She quickly warmed up a bottle, eager to calm down her daughter and let her impatient visitors in. The microwave bleeped and Cristina plopped the teat in Jaearah's mouth, who sucked on it happily as her mother rushed to the door.

As she pulled open the door, Cristina was greeted by Jane and Donald Burke, along with her mother and Saul.

"Hello darling!" Her mother chimed cheerfully.

"Mother, as pleased as I am to see you, all of you," Cristina lied, "Can everybody please be quiet?" She asked, motioning to her daughter in her arms who had just quitened down and was beginning to drift back to sleep.

"Of course," Jane agreed. Cristina stepped aside and the group bustled in.

"Preston informed us of your engagement so we thought we would start on the wedding preperations," Jane explained, dumping a pile of various bridal and wedding magazines on the glass dining room table.

"Uh... would you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Cristina said, her mother having snatched away Jaearah. She walked into the bedroom and across to the ensuite bathroom.

She shoved her hair up into a messy ponytail and grabbed her phone from her pocket, speed-dialing Burke.

"Preston Burke," his voice came over the line after a few rings.

"Your mother is here," Cristina stated through clenched teeth.

"Didn't I tell you? Mother wants to organise the wedding," Burke explained.

"I know, she told me," Cristina replied, "You'd better get down here and deal with them right away or else no sex for a month," she warned seriously.

"I'll be there in half an hour," Burke agreed with a sigh.

Telling the chief he had 'a problem to attend to at home' Burke did as he was ordered and headed back to the apartment.

* * *

The sight he arrived home to shocked Burke to his very core.

Cristina sat on the couch, hugging her legs to her chest and she was laughing atsomething his father and Saul were discussing.

Jane was nursing Jaearah at the dining table where she and Helan had their noses deep int wedding magazines.

After having a talk with Cristina, it was Burke's job to explain to the mothers that they wanted a simple wedding in City Hall. Cristina was persistent and Burke simply wanted to make her happy.

After negotiation, they came to a comprimise. Cristina and Burke were to be married at City Hall, as long as they were allowed to have an engagement party, planned by Jane and helen.

* * *

The engagement party was held in a large function hall about half an hour from the hospital.

Everybody attended, drank and had a good time. Even the chief, although he didnt touch any alcohol.

* * *

Burke and Cristina were married 5 months later in City Hall, as promised.

Only Meredith and Derek attended, Meredith holding little Jaearah.

Simple vows were exchanged before the group returned to the hospital. I was a day just like any other, just the way Cristina wanted it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter, I hope y'all enjoyed it!!**

**Chapter 8**

In all her life, Cristina Yang never thought she'd be here of all places.

Jaearah was 3 years old and Burke had managed to get her pregnant again on a trip to Washington DC for a surgical conference when Jane and Donald had agreed to take Jaearah for a few days.

Halfway through the intern exam almost 9 months later, Cristina went into labor. She let out a groan just as she was about to check B for a question in the ortho section.

Meredith and Izzie whipped their heads around. Cristina forced a smile and just waved it off, keeping quiet until about 10 minutes later. Funnily enough, the question she was reading as she had reached the OB section asked at what point in labor does a patient's water break. Which hers did. She dropped her pencil and excused herself,

"Is there a chance I can take this test at a later time as I need to go have a baby," She informed the supervisor. The shocked young woman simply nodded and collected Cristina's test.

Cristina burst into the OBGYN floor and yelled for Addison, ordering a nurse to page Burke.

About an hour later, Charlotte Julie Burke was born, almost identical to her sister when she was born, only this time she had Burke's dark curls and her eyes identical to her mother's.

Now Cristina sat upright in her hospital bed feeding her 5 hour old daughter while Burke nursed a sleeping Jaearah, not far from drifting off himself.

Nope, never in a million years did Cristina think she would be where she is now.

If somebody had told her 4 years ago that she would be married with two daughters, she'd laugh and rush off to the ER. But right now, nothing could compare to this moment.

END


End file.
